


Cat Doesn't Know That

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara should really pay attention, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, accidental texting, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and "Alex" have a text conversation about a problem Kara is having.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ I don’t know what to do anymore. _

**_About what?_ **

_ Making a fool of myself in front of Ms. Grant. _

**_What are you going to do?_ **

_ Quit, I suppose. _

**_You can’t do that_ **

_ Alex, I’ve been in love with Cat for longer than I’ve worked for her. I’ll never have what I want and working for her just hurts, especially since Supergirl. _

**_You are Supergirl_ **

_ But Cat doesn’t know that. _

“Hey, Kara,” Alex says entering the younger woman’s apartment. “What happened to you today? We were texting and then you were just gone.”

“I’ve been texting you all afternoon,” Kara says until suddenly panic sets in and she scrambles for her phone. “Oh god, oh god, oh god.” She hides her face, “I messed up. I messed up so bad.”

“What?” Kara tosses her phone to Alex who glances down. “Way to go, Kar. She wants to see you in an hour.”

“Alex -”

“Oh you’re going. You screwed up, you’re responsible for making sure she doesn’t out you.”

“You suck.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened at Kara’s meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently this has gone from being a fic to be a series of accidental texts because Kara is Kara and I find this to be hilarious. Also I’m having far too much fun with this. Also tumblr doesn’t like anything but bold and italics so those are the way you know that there’s a different person texting but with every SCSCSCSC break the person assigned to each may change :). Sorry I know its confusing but I don’t want to label them since I’m trying to keep who is texting vague, if it gets too bad or you guys really think I should I’ll go through and change it.

_ She kissed me. _

**_Who kissed you?_ **

_ Cat. _

**_Did you want her to?_ **

_ I always want her to, Alex, I just never expected her to. _

**_It was a pretty perfect kiss._ **

_ It was. Wait - how - _

**_Learn to be sure you’re texting the right person, Kara._ **

_ Yes, Ms. Grant. _

**_It’s Cat, unless we’re in the office. And, Kara?_ **

_ Yes, Cat? _

**_I’ll pick you up tomorrow night at seven?_ **

_ Of course. I can’t wait. _

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

_ Alex! I have a date tomorrow with Cat! _

**_What?! Supergirl, you need to be in my office in fifteen minutes._ **

_Yes, Director Henshaw._


	3. Chapter 3

 

_My boss says we can't go on a date_

**_I am your boss_ **

_My other boss, my supergirl boss_

**_I am your supergirl boss_ **

_Tell him that_

**_Give me his number_ **

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

**_I talked to Hank. You can go on your date with Cat_ **

_What? How? Why?_

**_He thinks an agent sleeping with a prisoner is worse than you sleeping with the Queen of All Media._ **

_What? Who?_

**_Me._ **

_And who?_

**_Please don't make me tell you over text_ **

_Tell me_

******_Astra  
_ **_**Kara?**  
_ **_Kara?  
_ ** ********_I told you not to make me tell you over text_


	4. Chapter Four

_ Brave one, why did my niece she come into my room ranting about defiling her sister? _

**_Umm….I may have told her we've been sleeping together?_ **

_ Is that a question or a statement, Alexandra? _

**_Whichever makes you not mad at me_ **

_ I thought we were going to tell her together….later….much later. _

**_We were but Hank may have told her she couldn't go on a date with Cat and I may have gone to bat for them and since I was supposed to be telling Hank about us anyway_ **

_ You used our relationship so that Kara could go on a date with her feline. _

**_Yes_ **

_ Hmm remind me to reward you the next time we see each other. _

**_Mmm yes, ma'am._ **

_ Good girl _

SCSCSCSCSCSCSC

_ Who are you to tell Supergirl who she can and cannot date? _

**_Someone looking out for her best interests? I would ask who this is but I'm going to say it's a nosy kitty._ **

_ She's a grown woman. _

**_She's still impressionable and naive and you and I both know that._ **

_ I don't want to hurt her or expose her. _

**_Then what do you want?_ **

_ The chance to love her. Even though I shouldn't. _

**_And her secret?_ **

_ Is always and forever safe in my hands, in my heart. _

**_Perhaps I could reconsider my directive._ **

_ Thank you. _

**_You're welcome, Ms. Grant._ **

_ If you are as important to our girl as I believe you are I think you should call me Cat, Director Henshaw. _

**_Then you should call me Hank._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Supercat prompt : accidental texts


End file.
